Mine (Sasodei)
by Isoya13
Summary: Sasori loves Deidara. Deidara loves Sasori. But what will happen when they meet a group of girls when they are on a mission? Will the couple become closer or fall apart? Rated T just to be safe. This is my first fanfiction to go on the web so please review. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(Sasori's P.O.V.)  
I walked into the kitchen when I heard pots and pans clashing around. Hidan and Itachi were rummaging through cupboards. "What are you doing?" I asked as they pulled out several bottles. "We are gonna drink." Itachi said with pride. "How about you join us fucker?" Hidan said as he pulled out a few glasses. "Sure." I replied emotionlessly and took one of them. I poured in the contents of one bottle.  
(Deidara's P.O.V.)  
I woke up and looked over at the clock lazily. Ten in the morning. Danna was usually up by now. I looked across the room to find his bed empty. Okay so he was up but then why didn't he wake me up like he always did in the morning? I crawled out of bed and did my normal morning routine. I quickly tied my hair back in a half ponytail and ran out the door and into the hallway.  
(Sasori's P.O.V.)  
My vision was getting blurry and I could barely stand. Hidan ran around like a maniac, swearing up a storm. Itachi, on the other hand, was flirting with Kisame. I laid my head down on the kitchen table and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt a hand on my back. "Are you alright Danna?" a familiar voice spoke. "Yeah, I'm fine." I slurred and raised my head. "I don't think you are, un. Let's get you back to bed." The blue-eyed blonde said as he carefully wrapped my arm around his shoulder to support me. He eased me onto my feet, making sure I wouldn't fall. I twirled my fingers in his loose, golden locks as we walked back to our room. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even myself, but I had really fallen for the blonde bomber. "Why are you playing with my hair, Danna?" Deidara interupted my thoughts. "I dunno." my words slurred. "You'll get it caught in your joints, hn." he said as he swept his hair away from my hand.  
(Deidara's P.O.V.)  
'Sasori Danna is really drunk...' I thought. I openned the door to our room and set him on the edge of his bed. He brought his hand up to my cheek. "Danna? What are y-" I was interupted by his soft lips pressing against mine. My eyes went wide in shock. He was... kissing me! I never thought he would ever kiss me, even if he was drunk! I hesitantly pushed him off me. "What the hell, hn!" I shouted. Sasori blushed. "Sorry..." he whispered and layed down. I pulled the blankets over him and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind. I leaned back against the wall. Does Sasori have feelings for me? Or did he just do that because he was drunk?


	2. Chapter 2

(Deidara'sP.O.V.) *time skip*  
I woke up as the sun's rays peaked through the window. I remembered what Sasori did yesterday. All day yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't help it. I was beginning to love Sasori. I sat up and saw he was still asleep. I have never seen him sleeping, he was always up before me. He looked so sweet and innocent. His eyes fluttered open and the sweetness and innocence was gone. "What are you staring at Brat?" he said as he held his head. I quickly snapped my gaze elsewhere and blushed. "Nothing." I defended. "Didn't seem like nothing." he muttered and got up. I watched him as he went to his desk and started working on the poison for his Hiruko puppet. I got up and walked into the bathroom for a shower. When I got out I dried my hair and pulled it back into a half ponytail again. I walked out and found Sasori had left.  
(Sasori's P.O.V.)  
I sat at my desk and mixed a few things together for a more potent poison for Hiruko. I heard the door creak open. "Pein has a mission for you and Deidara." Konan spoke then left again. I sighed and got up. I stuffed the mixture into a drawer and locked it. I walked to Leader's office and knocked. "Come in." I openned the door and walked into the dimly lit room. "You had a mission for me and my partner?" "Yes. You will go to Konoha and retrieve information on the kyuubi. Leave immediatly. Dismissed." I bowed my head. "Hai." I walked back out into the hallways. 'Deidara should be out of the shower by now. So he's either in the kitchen or the living room.' I thought to myself. I slowly made my way through the labrynth of halls and walked into the living room. And sure enough, there he was. "Brat, we have a mission. Get breakfast and pack your things." He nodded and walked into the kitchen. I turned back to the hallways and sulked to our room. I remembered what I did yesterday. I am never getting drunk again! That was so embarassing and what made it worse was he rejected me! Maybe he'll forget about it? Ugh, I doubt it... I walked into the room and grabbed a few scrolls. I also took the poison I was working on earlier. I slipped my cloak on, climbed into Hiruko, and went to the entrance of the hideout, waiting for Deidara.  
(Deidara's P.O.V.)  
I quickly scarfed down my breakfast and ran to our room. Sasori wasn't there so he must be waiting for me. I packed enough clay to last several days and a few necessities. I pulled my cloak on and buttoned it up. I went to the entrance where Danna was waiting. "About time brat." he said in Hiruko's voice. I ignored his comment and walked out beside him. "So what are we doing, un?" "Leader said we have to head to Konoha to retrieve information on the Kyuubi." he said bluntly. I nodded so he knew I understood.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sasori's P.O.V.)  
We walked silently for what seemed like forever. I saw Deidara blush every now and then. I wonder what he was thinking about? He suddenly looked in my direction. "Hey Danna. I have a question, un." I sighed. "What?" "About yesterd...ay..." he started and poked his fingertips together (sorta like Hinata). "What about it?" He blushed scarlet. "Why did you k-kiss me?" I saw that coming... "I was drunk." I lied. I heard Deidara sigh and mumble something inaudible. "What did you say?" He blushed even more. "I didn't say anything!" he shouted, making it obvious it was a secret. He looked so cute when he blushed...  
*time skip, trust me the walk is very boring...*  
Deidara walked avoiding eye contact with me at all costs. I started getting a feeling that he liked me. I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye followed by twigs snapping. I swung my tail in front of Deidara for him to stop. "Eeep!" he cried out briefly. "Listen." I ordered him. More snapping of twigs could be heard. Without warning, an Anbu jumped down from a tree and threw a kunai towards Deidara's head. I quickly moved my tail in front of it to reflect it. "Holy shit! Thanks Danna, un!" I saw him pull out some clay and shape it into a bird. He enlargened it with a jutsu and flew high into the sky. I stabbed several Anbu through with my tail. Even if they survived the wound, the poison would kill them shortly. Their blood splattered on the ground as I continued my assault. Several of the Brat's bombs blew up around the forest, causing blood and guts to scatter throughout the area. A severed arm almost landed on me. "Watch it Brat!" I barked as more went off. They took out about half of them. I stabbed a few dozen more with the tip of my tail to watch them suffer from the poison. They slowly turned an abnormal color and dropped to the ground like flies. I smirked at my handywork as Deidara flew back down to the ground. "And that is true art, hn." I rolled my eyes. "Art is eternal, Brat! It should be around for a long time, never wasting away!" "Art is fleeting! Nothing is ever viewed the same after you've already seen it! It should last but only a moment!" We always argued like this, it was pointless. "Whatever!" I scoffed at continued down the dirt path.  
(Deidara's P.O.V.) *time skip*  
We walked for the longest time. I was overjoyed when I saw the gates of Konoha! "Sasori Danna! We finally made it!" He looked up ahead. "Yep. Its getting late so lets get a room at the hotel and grab any files in the morning." "Yes!" I cheered. We took off our cloaks but kept on the straw hats. We walked up to the gates. "State your business!" one of the guards spoke. "Tourists passing through." Sasori said calmly. The guards looked at us then at each other. One of them nodded at the other and he openned the gate. We walked in and looked around for a hotel. It didn't take long to find one and get checked in. "You will have room 12b." the clerk said as she handed us each a key. "Thank you, hn." I replied. We went up to the second floor, room 12. Sasori unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a medium sized bedroom, about the same size as the one's back at the hideout. He placed his bags on the first bed, I went to the second. I flopped onto the bed and pulled out some clay. I started to shape it into something random. By the time I was done, it looked somewhat like a scorpion. I placed it on the stand by the bed and crawled under the covers.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sasori's P.O.V.)

I heard the silent snores of my partner coming from the other side of the room as I lay awake in bed. I looked at the nightstand to see what "art" he made earlier. Was that... a scorpion? Does he feel the same about me as I do for him? What am I saying?! He couldn't like a puppet. I heard him mumble something in his sleep. I could barely make out what he said but I think it was my name. I sat up and looked at him. He was shivering slightly, even under all the blankets. I looked up and saw the vent was right over him. Now I feel sorry for him... I got up and slid uder the covers beside him. His eyes fluttered open. "Danna?" he said, still shivering. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. "Shhh... just go back to sleep." I whispered. He closed his eyes again and soon was sleeping soundly. I smiled to myself and went to sleep also.

(Deidara's P.O.V.)

In the morning I woke up in Sasori's arms. "Morning Dei." he said and gently kissed my forehead. "Morning Danna." I replied back. I got up to get a shower. I walked back out afterwards, fully dressed. Sasori was dressed and waiting at the door. "Come on Deidara. We have to get those files." I grabbed my bag and the scorpion off the stand and walked out with Danna. We checked out and walked through the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage's building. A group of girls were just outside. "Hey Kozumi! Do the art jutsu thing Sai taught you!" one of them said. "Sure~" Kozumi replied and started to sketch something on a drawing pad. She did a few handsigns and the drawing came to life. "Thats not real art! This is!" a third girl yelled and pulled something out of her pouch. I think it was clay. She shaped the clay into something and threw it into the air. The girl made a handsign and it exploded. "Art is fleeting!" she yelled out proudley. I like her already! "You always say that Isoya!" a fourth girl scolded. "Because its true!" Isoya argued. "Wait! Someone's watching us!" Kozumi said, breaking the argument. Sasori and I hid as the girls surveyed the area. "Akita! (She was the fourth one) Find anything?"Kozumi asked. "Not yet!" "Ishimaru?" "Nope!" "Isoya?" "N- wait! I think I see them!" she looked towards the bush we hid in. She calmly walked over and literally kicked us out of the bushes. "State your business!" she said. "We need to speak with the Hokage, hn." I lied. "She's away at the moment. You will have to talk to me." she said slightly vicious. "We need to talk to the Hokage, not some little girl." Sasori retorted. "They're gonna get it now." Akita muttered to Ishimaru. "I'm not little! I'm 16!" she yelled and slashed us with a kunai. "Besides, I'm Tsunade's daughter so you will speak to me!" she said through clenched teeth. "Ha! I'm Madara fucking Uchiha's daughter! Take that bitches!" Akita yelled. "We know!" Ishimaru said. "Um, Isoya. I think they might be-" Kozumi started. "Akatsuki. I know. And they better be happy that I'm not as vicious as mom!" she glared daggers at us as she said the last part. "Take them inside. Watch them carefully." Isoya directed her friends. They happily obliged in forcing us into the Hokage's tower. 'They're pretty violent for girls.' I thought to myself. "Yes we are. Thank you." Isoya replied to my thoughts. "How did you do that, un?!" She looked down at the ground before saying, "Orochimaru!" I gave her a confused look. "She was Orochimaru's lab rat." Ishimaru explained. "I killed him though!" Akita said happily. These girls are crazy! They dragged us into a room and chained us to a wall. "Now, you wanted to talk?" Isoya said clearly annoyed. The chains were just barely long enough for us to move. We would have ambushed them then and there but the chains restrained us. Now how are we gonna get the files?


	5. Chapter 5

(Isoya's P.O.V.)  
I waited for one of the two akatsuki members to start talking. They sat quietly, exchanging glances. I rolled my eyes and snuck into their minds. I fished around for any information on why th...ey were here. Got it! "Why do you want Naruto Uzumaki's files?" They stared wide-eyed at me. "Thats none of your business!" the red-head, Sasori, spoke. I closed my eyes and focused chakra to them. I reopened them to reveal my sharingans. "I will protect everyone in this village with my life if I have to. Now tell me!" I scolded them. "Maybe we should leave..." Kozumi stated. "Yeah." Ishimaru agreed. They left leaving me, Akita, and the stunned Akatsuki members. "Can we torture the answers out of them?" Akita asked hopeful. "Not yet. We should just try and talk for now. If they don't THEN we'll torture them." She punched her fist in the air jokingly. I looked over to the two males and waited for their answer. The blonde one sighed. I think his name was Deidara? "Our leader told us to, un." "And who's your leader?" Akita asked. "Not telling that." Sasori said and flicked his wrist for some reason. I shrugged it off and continued the interogation. "How did you get through the gates?" "We told the guards we were tourists and they let us in." "Bakas..." I mumbled. "Wheres the rest of the akatsuki?" "At the hideout, hn." "Wheres the hideout?" "Not saying that either. We don't have to answer everything you ask!" Sasori spat. I went to take a step forward to backlash him but found I couldn't move.  
(Akita's P.O.V.)  
"What the hell!" I heard Isoya exclaim. "What is it now?" "I can't move!" I looked over to the akatsuki. "What the fuck did you do to her?! Puppet boy!" Sasori smirked. "Let us go and I'll release her." "Akita." Isoya growled. I nodded. She did that to let me know I could torture them. This will be fun. "Sneak into his mind and find a secret." She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She opened them again a minute later with a nosebleed. She laughed evilly. This should be good. She whispered it in my ear. "They both love each other." My eyes went wide. I have a two for one deal right here...


	6. Chapter 6

(Deidara's P.O.V.)  
I watched Isoya whisper something to Akita as she tried to stop her nosebleed. Akita's eyes went wide. She smirked as she pulled out a kunai and started walking over to me. She quickly wisped it in front of my neck, putting slight pressure on it. "Let my friend go and your boyfriend won't get hurt." she threatened. I held my breathe and looked over at Sasori pleadingly. He glanced between me and Akita a couple of times before he removed his chakra strings from Isoya. Akita slowly removed the kunai from my neck. "Very good. Now, if you want him to stay unharmed you will continue to answer all these questions truthfully or Deidara will go through excruciating pain." She glared at me. "Same goes for you girly boy!" I hate to admit it, but she scares me! She stepped back next to Isoya. "What is the akatsuki's main goal?" Isoya asked. My mind went blank. "I don't know." I admitted and looked to Sasori for the answer. He didn't know either. "Akita?" "What?! We weren't lying, hn! Honest!" Akita groaned and activated her own sharingan. She looked at both of us. "They are telling the truth." she said disappointedly. "Alright then... one last question for now. What would you do if we let you go?" That made me think for a while. I never wanted to join the akatsuki but to be honest, I really like it. Every member is artistic in their own way. "I'd go back to the akatsuki." Sasori said. That was another reason why I would stay. "Same here, un." Isoya stood there and contemplated. "I think you'll stay here. I don't want any trouble from you nor do I want you giving your leader any information on my friend." and with that her and Akita left.  
(Ishimaru's P.O.V.)  
Kozumi and I were waiting outside while Akita and Isoya interogated and most likely tortured the two men. After a while the door openned and Isoya and Akita walked out. "What took so long?" Kozumi asked. "They weren't cooperating much. So I had a little fun." Akita said and smirked. She loved torturing people, even to death. If they did die she would add them to her dead body collection. Creepy, right? "Who's up for some ramen!" Isoya shouted. "I am!" Akita replied. "Suuuure." Kozumi said. "Okay." I responded.  
*Meanwhile at the hideout...*  
"Where's Sasori and Deidara? They should have been back a while ago!" Pein's voice boomed through the hideout. "We have no clue. All we know is that they were on the mission you sent them on." Zetsu's white half said. "We need those files! We can't continue any plans until we have information on the jinchuurikis!" "Calm down Pein." Konan soothed (blech!). "They may have just been delayed." Kakuzu offered. "You may be right, but Sasori hates to keep people waiting. Remember?" Kisame said. "Thats also true... but it can't be helped if they get into trouble." Itachi stated. "I will send Hidan and Kakuzu to go make sure they're successful in their mission. If they aren't back by noon, leave to find them." Pein ordered. "Fine bastard." Hidan agreed. "Shut the fuck up, Hidan!" Kakuzu scolded and the akatsuki left.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sasori's P.O.V.) *time skip*  
I sat quietly in the cell as we waited for Isoya and her friends to come back. Deidara's stomach growled like a dying walrus. "Ugh! I'm starving, un! I haven't eaten anything... today at all!" he complained. "It doesn't help to keep thinking about it! I can't do anything since we're both chained to a wall!" I scolded him. "Then use your hand thingies, hn! Heat the chain with fire, splash it with water, and yank really hard!" he suggested. That wasn't a bad idea. I activated them and aimed for the chain cautiously. I used fire on it to heat it until it was able to bend and shape at will. I then cooled it with water, making it rust. I pulled as hard as I could and the chain snapped. I did the same to the other, then to Deidara's. "Okay, lets make our esca-" I stopped talking when I heard footsteps in the hallway. There were no windows in the room to climb out of. The only exit was the doorway or through a wall but since they took Deidara's clay... The best we could do was stand there like idiots. The door openned and the group of friends walked in, Isoya carrying a plate of food for Deidara. They already knew I was a puppet so they knew I didn't eat. "Hey guys~ Akita ma- How did you get free?!" Isoya shouted. "We won't try anything, un!" Deidara panicked. Plus he wanted the food. Isoya gave him the plate. "You better not cuz if you do..." she pointed to Akita who smirked. I really didn't like the idea of her hurting Deidara. He scarfed down his food like it was nothing. He wasn't joking when he said he was starving. "Wow! That was the best thing I have ever tasted, un!" "Thanks." Akita said. Kozumi took his plate and left, apparently to wash dishes. There was a loud crash coming from upstairs. "What was that?! Ishimaru, Akita, go take care of our 'visiters' while I stay and make sure these numbskulls stay in their cell!" They both immediatley left and ran upstairs. Isoya closed the door.  
(Kozumi's P.O.V.)  
I went upstairs into the kitchen and started doing the dishes. I heard the loud crash of the front door being broken down, followed by the strangled screams of dying guards. I dropped everything and ran out to where the fighting was. Two more Akatsuki members, one with silver hair that was slicked back and the other wearing a mask, were attacking guards left and right. I performed a few handsigns. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" I yelled and watched as the flames went towards the two men. They dodged and the silver haired one swung his three-bladed scythe at me and all the blades ran straight through me. I watched as my own blood pooled around me.


	8. Chapter 8

(Akita's P.O.V.)  
I ran upstairs and the first thing I saw was Kozumi laying in her own pool of blood, barely breathing. "Kozumi!" Ishimaru screamed out as she saw it too. "Take her to the hospital! I'll take ...care of them!" Without another word Ishimaru slung Kozumi over her shoulder and ran out. I prepared to perform a jutsu on the first person I saw. I heard fighting coming from down the hall. I crept around the corner and performed the first jutsu that came to mind. It successfully hit an albino guy and a masked man. I reconized the symbol they wore on their cloaks as the Akatsuki. 'Great, more of them!' The albino slashed at me with his scthe. Before it hit me I quickly grabbed it and yanked it from his grasp. I ducked an oncoming attack from the masked one. He was going to be a problem... I sliced off one of his arms and started attacking the silver-haired one again, still watching the one wearing the mask. He reattached his arm rather quickly using threads. I have to admit, that was kinda cool. I decapitated silver hair, sure he was dead. I focused my attention at mask-dude. I attacked him with the albino's scythe. He quickly used his threads to stop my arms. I saw a few reach out to the Jashinist's head to reattach it to the body. I don't see the po- "I could've handled it myself shithead!" the decapitated head spoke. "How the fuck are you alive?!" I snapped. "Immortal, bitch!" he yelled, his head now attached to his body. In one move he swiftly took back the scythe from my hand. "You'll make an excellent sacrifice to Jashin!" I struggled to free my arms from the masked member's threads. They only held me tighter, the immortal raised his scythe. This must be the end...  
(Isoya's P.O.V.)  
I heard someone ell something about a sacrifice to Jashin and I Quickly ran up the stairs, leaving the bozos behind. I turned a corner and saw Akita being held against her will by another Akatsuki member wearing a cloth mask. I think that one was Kakuzu. A silver haired Jashinist raised his scythe, ready to split Akita in half. My first reaction was to pull clay out and throw it at them. I made a quick handsign and watched it explode. Akita fell unconscious to the floor while the Akatsuki surprisingly came out unscathed.


	9. Chapter 9

(Sasori's P.O.V.)  
Isoya ran out, leaving the door wide open. I looked over to Deidara and smirked. Here's our chance to escape. He smiled and we ran out together. I heard an explosion go off. We ran around ...the corner where it was heard. Kakuzu and Hidan were there fighting Isoya. Akita was apparently knocked unconscious and blood was splattered all over the walls and floor. "Kakuzu! Hidan! Lets go!" I called out. Kakuzu pinned Isoya up against the wall by her neck about three feet off the ground. "Find the file on the Jinchuuriki!" he shouted as Isoya struggled for air. "You... can't..." she choked out. "And whats stopping us?" I sneereed. Kakuzu slightly loosened his grip so she could talk. "Tsunade temporarily programed the lock on the door to open only for Senju blood. The Senju must be present so don't try to just take my blood. It won't work." "Yeah right, bitch! Just take her damn blood!" Hidan said. "I said it won't work! Theres a special jutsu that I made for extra defense. But I have a proposition..." I looked at Kakuzu and nodded. He released his grip and let Isoya fall to the floor. "Ow! God damn it!" she screamed as she fell to her hands and knees. She slowly stood up. I could tell she sprained her ankle earlier during the fight. "Since I'm the only one able to fight in the slightest, I suggest a dual. If you win, I will open the door and you can take the file. But if I win, you will let me and my friends join the akatsuki, but no file." Deidara took a step forward. "I'll fight you." I pulled him back. "What are you doing?!" "We need to get those files, un. She's injured so this'll be easy." That was true... I nodded. "Be careful, Dei." I kissed his cheek and let go of him. He hesitantly took a step forward once again. "Lets take this to a more open area." Isoya said and grabbed the collar of Akita's shirt. She dragged her friend through the hallways, us following her. She stopped in front of a door. "I'll put Akita in here. Wait outside while I rend to her burns." Isoya stated and walked into the room, closing the door behind.  
(Deidara's P.O.V.)  
I made sure Isoya couldn't hear us. "Okay, so what do we do if she beats me, hn?" I whispered just to be sure. "We'll take the fuckers and get the damn file later. Simple." Hidan said. "OR... we could sell them and break in to get the file." Kakuzu offered. "You are obsessed..." Sasori stated. I leaned back against the wall. "I doubt she can beat me. But I sense an enormous and powerful chakra from three of the girls, un. Akita's is the strongest but Isoya's is pretty strong as well." "You don't think..." Sasori started.


End file.
